fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Fireteam Delta
* Human-Covenant War *Operation: WAR HAMMER *Vus Campaign *Battle of Dominon *Britannia Campaign *Fall of Reach *Battle of Earth Great Schism *Operation: SALVATION Sangheili civil War *Assult on Vadam Second Human-Covenant War *Battle of Draetheus V *First Battle of Requiem *Second Battle of Requiem *Requiem Campaign}} Fireteam Delta or known simply as Delta, are a elite squad of SPARTAN-III/SPARTAN-IV supersoldiers of the Spartan branch. They were stationed with the when it crashed on the Forerunner shield world Requiem. Overview During the training of Alpha Company proposed that Fireteam Delta be formed, she suggested there be a group of Spartans from Alpha Company that would follow similar footsteps of the Spartan II team, . A short list of eligible Spartans was made including Jack-A260, and several candidates. The Spartans were taken out of Alpha Company and trained separately a year before their deployment. Delta worked on several missions alone and participated in some of the Human-Covenant War's biggest and brutal battles. After the war, the members of the Fireteam were integrated into SPARTAN-IV Program, serving several years on and off the . Despite Spartan-IIIs generally being expendable, Delta has managed to survive countless battles, always coming back from suicide assignments. The Spartans of Fireteam Delta are some of the very few known Spartan-IIIs to wear a variant of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. They each have customized variants of the Mark V model. The Fireteam meant more then a team to the Spartans it was like a family to them. Upon deployment the team were issued a set of Mark IV MJOLNIR armour that would be used until 2551. With the new Mark V being handed out to SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-IIIs, Fireteam Delta were handed their very own variant of the Mark V armour that was called MJOLNIR: Delta. The armour had a built-in Camouflage module, interrogator device, data crystal chip slot with smart AI support and an increased field of view. This armour cost considerably more than the standard Mark V and was only issued to Delta, although the armour would be replaced with a custom built MJOLNIR GEN2 that has the same features as the MJOLNIR: Delta armour but with an even greater field of view and the motion tracker has a maximum range of 50 meters. Members *Matthew-A058 (Delta One) - A "by-the-book" soldier, Matt serves as the teams leader assault specialist. *Sandra-A066 (Delta Two) - Very smart, even for a Spartan, Sandra serves as the teams Intelligence specialist and second in command. *Shaun-A273 (Delta Three) - A massive lover of big guns, Shaun serves as the teams heavy weapons specialist. *Lauren-A191 (Delta Four) - Not one for words, Lauren serves as the teams sniper specialist. *Daniel-A093 (Delta Five) - A very determined and human Spartan, Daniel serves as the teams assault specialist. History Human-Covenant War Insurrection Great Schism Sangheili Civil War Post-Covenant War conflicts Gallery Fireteam Delta (3).jpg|Fireteam Delta (Halo 3). Fireteam Delta (Reach).jpg|Fireteam Delta (Halo: Reach). Fireteam Delta (4).jpg|Fireteam Delta (Halo 4). Fireteam Delta (5: Guardians).jpg|Fireteam Delta (Halo 5: Guardians). Daniel-A093 (4.1).jpg|Delta Five, Daniel-A093.|link=Daniel-A093 Fireteam Delta emblem (White).png|Fireteam Delta emblem in white List of appearances *Roads Untraveled Category:MrTeaNCrumpets Category:Roads Untraveled Category:Spartan Teams